A scoop for a mobile implement has already been disclosed in European patent publication 0 459 100 A1. In accordance with this prior design it is possible for a scoop, as for instance a digging scoop of a hydraulic excavator, to be operated in a grabbing manner owing to its two-part construction, without any compromises having to be made regarding an optimum configuration of the scoop. Therefore with this prior art scoop it is possible not only to handle bulk materials in a conventional manner but furthermore to grip large objects such as for instance boulders, beams, tubes, etc. Furthermore, the operation of the two-part scoop makes it possible to empty out sticky materials from it in an optimum manner.
On the other hand, single-part scoops have been proposed, which have a pivoting drive, with which they can be caused to perform a lateral pivoting movement through .+-. 45.degree..